minecraft_story_modefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Epizod 1 "The Order of the Stone"
"The Order of the Stone" ("Zakon kamienia") - pierwszy epizod "MCSM". Premiera odbyła się 13 października 2015r. Narratorem jest Billy West. Streszczenie "W Minecraft : Story Mode, grając jako męski bądź żeński bohater o imieniu Jesse, rozpoczniesz niebezpieczną przygodę w Świecie, przez Nether, aż do końca. Ty i Twoi przyjaciele czcicie legendarny 'Zakon Kamienia' : Wojownika, Redstonowego Inżyniera, Łobuza i Architekta - zabójców Smoka Kresu. Kiedy w czasie Enderconu jest nadzieja na spotkanie się z Gabrielem - Wojownikiem, przyjaciele Jessego odkrywają, że coś jest nie tak...coś strasznego. Wyrusz na poszukiwania 'Zakonu Kamienia' , jeśli chcesz ocalić świat przed zapomnieniem!" Wybory - "Choices" Poniżej znajduje się lista wyborów graczy z całego świata. UWAGA : Procenty opcji mogą często się zmieniać. Kazałeś/aś uciekać Reubenowi czy kazałeś/aś mu zostać? * 66.4% ludzi kazało mu zostać * 33.6% ludzi kazało mu uciekać Ratowałeś/aś Lucasa czy informowałeś/aś o tym Gabriela? * 62.8% ludzi poinformowało Gabriela * 37.2% ludzi ratowało Lukasa Próbowałeś/aś ratować Petre czy Gabriela? * 50.8% '''ludzi ratowało Gabriela * 49.2% ludzi ratowało Petre '''Zostawiłeś/aś Lukasa w schronieniu czy pozwoliłeś/aś mu odejść? * 76.6% ludzi namówiło Lukasa, by został * 23.4% ludzi pozwoliło Lukasowi odejść Wybrałeś/aś Ellegaard czy Magnusa do odszukania? * 50.7% ludzi wybrało Ellegaard * 48.3% ludzi wybrało Magnusa Jak nazwałeś/aś swoją drużynę? * 34.8% graczy wybrała "The Order of the Pig" ("Zakon Świni") * 33.3% graczy wybrała "The Dead Enders" ("Martwi więźniowie") * 14.1% graczy wybrała "The Nether Maniacs" ("Netherowi maniacy") * 7.8% graczy nie wybrała nazwy drużyny. Groziłeś/aś czy handlowałeś/aś z Otisem? * 42.9% graczy handlowała z Otisem * 36.4% graczy groziła Otisowi * 20.7% graczy nic nie zrobiło z Otisem Dałeś/aś Lukasowi swoje ciasteczko? * 85.6% ludzi dało ich ciasteczko Lukasowi * 14.4% ludzi nie dało ich ciasteczka Lukasowi Zbudowałeś/aś Creepera, Zombie czy Endermana? * 47.6% ludzi zbudowało Creepera * 36.7% ludzi zbudowało Endermana * 15.7% ludzi zbudowało Zombie Czy wygrałeś/aś konkurs? * 58.5% graczy nie wygrała konkursu * 41.5% graczy wygrała konkurs Osiągnięcia ''"New Kid on the Block" - ''Ukończenie rozdziału 1 "''Some Assembly Required" - ''Ukończenie rozdziału 2 "''To Catch a Thief" - ''Ukończenie rozdziału 3 ''"Out of the Frying Pan" -'' Ukończenie rozdziału 4 ''"Safety First" - ''Ukończenie rozdziału 5 ''"The Calm Before the Storm" - ''Ukończenie rozdziału 6 ''"Leveraging Resources" - ''Bądź kreatywny w Stole Rzemieślniczym (Crafting Table) Postacie Ludzie : * Patton Oswalt jako Jesse (Płeć męska) * Catherine Taber jako Jesse (Płeć żeńska) * Jason "jtop" Topolski jako Reuben (Człowiek) * Martha Plimpton jako Olivia * Brian Posehn jako Axel * Ashley Johnson jako Petra * Scott Porter jako Lukas * Phil LaMarr jako Gill * Dave Fennoy jako Gabriel - Wojownik * Paul Reubens jako Ivor * Matthew Mercer jako Otis i Aiden * Erin Yvette jako the EnderCon Announcer * G.K. Bowes jako Ivy i Maya * DJ * Henchman * Owen Hill jako Owen * Lydia Winters jako Lydia * William West jako Fanboy * Billy West jako Narrator i Sigge Stworzenia : * Dee Bradley Baker jako Reuben (Świnia) * Smok Kresu * Zombie * Pająki * Szkielety * Creepery * Kurczaki * Nietoperze * Wither Storm * Kałamarnice * Ghasty Zwiastun Epizodu thumb|center|500px|Zwiastun Galeria The Order of The Stone - Episode.jpg|Plakat promujący Epizod 1 Togethe.jpg|Petre porywa Wither Storm Jump.jpg|Jesse i jego gang przygotowują się do konkursu Walka z Zombie.jpg|Walka z Zombie Pojedynek.jpg|Przygotowanie do starcia z hordą Zombie Nether.jpg|Przejażdżka po Netherze Łuk i Strzała.jpg|Skraftowana strzała i łuk Piwnica Ivora.jpg|Piwnica Ivora Gabriel.jpg|Gabriel - Wojownik Zakon Kamienia.jpg|The Order of the Stone Lukas znalazł fortecę.jpg|Lukas znalazł fortecę Świątynia Zakonu.jpg|Świątynia "Order of the Stone" Przed walką.jpg|Przed walką ze Smokiem Kresu Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Season Pass Kategoria:Epizody